Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 October 2016
11:51 and you NEED Plant Food to defeat them cause of Snapdragon's range and attack 11:52 alright 11:52 I finished my goal for today 11:53 I feel free 11:53 for a day 11:56 PvZ2C Cattail is ridiculous 11:56 fucking perfect luck enemy 11:56 attacks faster and fires more accurately than Homing Thistle 11:56 can stun 11:57 and has a small chance to basically instakill 12:00 fucking perfect luck enemy 12:04 well I gtg 12:04 by 12:21 Too ded 12:21 Thanks Discord 12:21 Literally, only like 3 people still talk here 12:30 Ehh 12:31 i'm not even in discord 12:33 so that solves that 12:34 SnappyDragon is a Chat Mod here, but a normal user on Discord 12:40 ... Snappydragon was Chat Mod? 12:44 lol 08:02 Who am I a socpuppet of 08:39 Ballistic Planet , help! 08:55 I am in a situation of now my feelings for master are getting overwhelming. 08:56 I might need to stay away from him for a while or something 08:58 Wait, did I miss something bad? 09:15 Uh yeah. 09:15 TULO, (what appears to be) turned into a bad person. 09:33 15 min of inactivity! 09:51 Hi 10:20 cuz they that bad 10:20 Holy fuck 10:20 Anyways. 10:20 SO wanna play against me? 10:20 well I gtg 10:20 by 10:20 My user is RedFlair651 10:20 Hello? 10:20 Anyone? 10:20 Ok... 10:21 ? 10:21 Oh sorry. Couldn't hear you over the mass destruction of my enemies 10:21 Sounds like fun 10:21 ayy lmao 10:21 arm wrestler turn 1 10:21 >:D 10:22 oh god 10:22 XD 10:22 Here are all my current decks I will use https://twitter.com/TheGirlyIdeaist/status/788503293148278785 10:23 OK 10:23 Making my deck... 10:23 I feel like prioritizing on Buff-shrooms and mushrooms 10:23 Hmmm 10:23 I saw a noob use a rescue radish on on an 6 damage shellery. 10:23 Then replaced it. 10:23 thing with mushrooms 10:23 is that they don't fare well late game 10:23 The irony is that I have solar flare 10:23 so you wanna make sure it's basically a zerg rush 10:23 A sunflower and mushrooms 10:23 Oh, thanks for the advice 10:24 Well, of course I have other plants 10:24 Like the metal petal thingy 10:24 And if he didn't bounce the shellery he could of killed the zombie infront 10:24 metal petal is ok in sun ramp decks 10:24 Basically he fucked up 10:24 Sun ramp decks... 10:24 Como/ 10:24 ? 10:24 I love giving my decks very bizare names. 10:25 I give all my decks clever names 10:25 My armoured deck for the smash is named mon armour 10:25 XD 10:25 nice 10:25 anyways... 10:25 Which is a pun on the french phrase mon amour 10:25 Meaning "my love" 10:25 Lol 10:25 I feel like bellflower is one of those cannon fodder plants 10:25 Is she? 10:25 Or ze 10:25 Which name is your favouirte? https://twitter.com/TheGirlyIdeaist/status/788503293148278785 10:25 bellflower is useless once you get better cards 10:25 Well the RNG decks are cleverly named 10:26 Perhaps good in a flower deck 10:26 but morning glory is literally a buffed bellflower 10:26 When you're rose snowdrop is better because of the extra heakth. 10:26 Hmmm 10:26 Even if you are not using freeze cards. 10:26 What should be a name for this deck? 10:27 Shroom you later. 10:27 2 Bellflowers, a lot of mushrooms, and sunflowers, power flower, squashes, poison ivy, Pineclone 10:27 Blah blah blah 10:27 I would like a shroom for one, because the zombie hero is going to be fucked by the end of this. 10:27 I love the teleport trick 10:27 It is best trick 10:28 yeah 10:28 Shroom for one and buff shroom 10:28 Teleport and Gentleman can make Gentle man a sunflower. 10:28 = DEATH 10:28 Truffle Fuckle 10:28 i think Imma go with "Truffle Trouble" 10:28 Is that fine? 10:29 K 10:29 Or is the adulteration aka alteration too much? 10:29 Anyways 10:29 My deck is ready 10:29 So who wants to tango with the mango? 10:29 10:29 WTF did I just say XD 10:29 A word play 10:29 I will now bow to you 10:29 XD 10:29 But I won't be your servant because I already have a master who is hard to contain my feeling around. 10:30 Oh, ok. 10:30 I understand. 10:30 I can't have 2 masters 10:30 I know. 10:30 I understand. You are free to worship your old master. 10:31 I don't really worship him 10:31 I just serve 10:31 He even said to draw a dick in MS paint and I did 10:31 Hmph. 10:31 XD 10:31 So, who wants to get in trouble with the truffle? 10:31 That sounds more like a catcall than a threat. 10:31 Hmmm... 10:32 For some reason 10:32 Who wants to take the deadly type of shrooms 10:32 XD 10:32 These newbies really don't know what frenzy is 10:32 So I play my all star without mercy 10:32 and they are just spamming 1/1 cards in it's lane 10:32 What is frenzy, again? 10:32 These noobs also don't know how bounce works 10:32 when it destroys a plant 10:32 it attacks again 10:32 OH FUCK 10:32 SO it's like 10:32 so if you put a 1/1 in it's lane 10:32 Hmmm... 10:32 It hits the 1/1 10:32 kills it 10:33 then attacks again because it killed the 1/1 10:33 I better start feeding them 1/1's though 10:33 XD 10:33 That sounds like assisted suicide 10:33 he's 4/5 with armoured 1 and frenzy tho 10:33 Against a noob I did gargs feast 10:33 *arrests Protanly * 10:33 @CZ lol. Terrible 10:33 Got zombot 1000 and 2 smashing gargs 10:33 You are under arrest for assisted Suicide. 10:33 Noob was at 2 health 10:33 Pretty sure he deleted his game. 10:33 what officer 10:33 no 10:33 this isn't my cyanide IV drip 10:34 it's my friends cyanide IV drip 10:34 wat 10:34 Assist in Suicide is a stupid reason for arrest. 10:34 Why am I holding the needle near that guys arms? 10:34 Too bad. It is 10:34 The guy wanted to die so he helped. 10:34 well, technically 10:34 idk wat u mean officer 10:34 But what if he INITIALLY didn't want to die? 10:34 *turns offiicer into puff-shroom* 10:34 Besides, it's not your right to decide who lives and who- 10:34 *puff-shroom noises IDFK* 10:35 You have now minutes to live (troll) 10:36 OH SHIT 10:36 *keeps eating plant food* 10:36 *shooting spores everywhere* 10:36 Wait a second 10:36 *upgrades to fume shroom* 10:36 there we go. 10:36 *shovel* 10:36 Now I don't have to worry about impending dea- 10:36 *dead* 10:37 Anyways 10:37 *respawns because of intensive carrot* 10:37 Look, if someone wants to die you should let them. Police shouldn't come in and prevent the guy from leaving his personal hell. 10:37 .3. 10:37 Oh, fine. 10:38 This ain't a goddamn politics debate. 10:38 So, wanna play against me? 10:38 I wanna be Solar Flare .3. 10:38 Intensive carrot doesn't work on shoveled plants. 10:38 i would kill u 10:38 I made that new deck for her. 10:38 Him 10:38 Ze 10:38 zer 10:38 Yeah, but it's the EXPERIENCE 10:38 It's the experience that counts 10:38 the unique feeling when you get rekt 10:38 it's the experience of being brutally murdered? 10:38 that's what I truly fight for. 10:38 Which zombie deck do you want to get fucked by? https://twitter.com/TheGirlyIdeaist/status/788503293148278785 10:39 there's a difference between getting rekt 10:39 and getting destroyed so badly you want to reconsider your entire life 10:39 That's happened to me before. 10:39 Hmmmm... 10:39 I want the pets deck 10:39 NO WAIT 10:39 Pets deck is fun with immorticia 10:39 Smells like power! 10:39 Cat lady + witches familiar 10:39 YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS 10:39 >:D 10:39 + zookeeper 10:39 >:D 10:39 >:D 10:39 SMELLS LIKE POWERRRR! 10:40 I WANT TO GET BUTT KICKED BY ELECTRIC 10:40 10:40 Ok hold on 10:40 BRING ME THE PAIN 10:40 witches familiar buffs cat lady twice 10:40 because it summons the bat pet 10:40 and is also a pet trick 10:40 >:D 10:40 and also lets zookeeper buff twice for the same reason 10:40 OK OK WHATEVER 10:41 So I have Truffle trouble 10:41 You have pain train 10:41 Strange pain train >:D 10:41 Smells like power* 10:41 Darn autocorrect 10:41 Anyways... 10:41 So, ready for my user? 10:41 Or something? 10:42 Ish? 10:42 SHIT WHY DID I TELL YOU WHAT I HAD IN MY DECK 10:42 Ok 10:42 *facepalms face off* 10:42 my favourite combo in rustbolt 10:42 is pool shark 10:42 + rock wall 10:42 To be fair, try telling me what's in your deck 10:42 Be kinda specific 10:42 Kinda 10:42 I rememver getting pool shark in summoning 10:42 ggwp 10:42 Ok whats your username? 10:43 RedFlair651 10:43 He's an OC of mine 10:43 k 10:43 A Red Stinger that THINKS he has superpowers 10:43 Because he was standing somewhat next to Solar Flare when she got blasted 10:43 Seems legit, no? 10:43 Anyways, whenever you're ready 10:43 I guess 10:43 Send invite 10:44 hmmm 10:44 i don't see anyone 10:44 or anythign, for that matter 10:44 Scroll down 10:44 Or restart app 10:44 oh, OK 10:45 should I mess with this green shadow and let him fight longer than he has to 10:45 by letting him survive a couple turns? 10:45 Make him feel like his winning 10:45 A Green Shadow just beat me 10:45 Then rek him 10:45 But he had a billion rares 10:45 And insane luck with Magic Beanstalks. 10:45 K i got it 10:45 Sorry, forgot to mention that the invite was to hell where I can do my fetish on you. 10:45 TheGirly Ideaist 10:45 Nice 10:45 wait 10:45 that didn't sound right 10:45 Oh well 10:46 I'm fighting another r1 Green Shadow now. 10:46 Alright, girly, prepare to kill some nooblord. 10:46 *gulp* 10:46 With 1/1 beans and peas. 10:46 ... 10:46 I just played Fireworks (oh) 10:46 *gulp* 10:46 Alright, let's go! 10:46 omg yes 10:46 I guess. 10:46 I saw a screeshot where 10:46 On the VS scren it said 10:46 The "craft a card" hero quests 10:46 Guys, I'm playing the girl 10:46 "It's a me!" 10:46 no longer require crafting the card 10:46 Girly* 10:46 if you already have it 10:46 :D 10:46 "Lets a ago!" 10:47 OH GOD SORRY IF I BEAT YOU SOMEHOW 10:47 PURE LUCK!!??!?! 10:47 Look the stage is disco 10:47 Fitting 10:47 Nice... 10:47 Protanly , so no more free dust? 10:47 no 10:47 Oh, I feel like I messed up 10:47 it means free sparks >:D 10:47 already 10:48 I have 12000 sparks. 10:48 Since I've already been playing, I already have x4 of all rares and uncommons 10:48 so it asks you to craft cards in the hero quests right 10:48 Well, that's one guy down 10:48 and there goes my sunflower 10:48 for example rustbolt wants me to craft the landscaper 10:48 OH GOD 10:48 so in the new update 10:48 WHAT IN THE 10:48 3? 10:48 you can just go view your landscapers when you get the quest 10:48 and without crafting 10:48 I am 10:48 SO STRESSED 10:48 immediately get an extra one for free 10:48 OH FUCK I AM DEAD INSIDE 10:48 Today 10:49 Don't you miss out on 10 sparks that way? 10:49 Screw it, Imma take out that disco zed 10:49 Seriously is like today is aimed to be the day to test my anger 10:49 no 10:49 Because in the earlier update 10:49 when I had x4 10:49 DAMN IT LADY TAKE IT EASY ON ME 10:49 *cri* 10:49 It wouldn't let me craft a fifth 10:49 so I had to recycle a card 10:49 meld it again 10:49 collect reward 10:49 Me too 10:49 You have yet to see the power 10:49 Now you don't have to meld down 10:49 GUYS HELP ME 10:49 I was playing a game i really liked, noticed a thing i really dislike and the game crashed and doesn't work anymore 10:50 I found another game, looked cool, but had a thing i really disliked and had a fair bit of unfairness 10:50 you complete the quest automatically and can recycle the fifth it gives you for sparks 10:50 Am i doing something wrong yet? 10:50 Posion Ivy! Its ya Birthday! 10:50 I was playing a moba, got kicked a lot of times, and eventually lost all exp/gold because of that 10:50 Yay! 10:50 Wait... 10:50 FUCKING HELL PLS 10:50 I was WAY too lazy at morning so i barely did anything 10:50 And to make the icing in the cake i'm starting to play CR really bad 10:51 I probably did that wrong 10:51 Or not 10:51 Oh noes 10:51 LOL 10:51 guys 10:51 this game just started me with a teleport trick 10:51 and 3 arm wrestlers 10:51 >:D 10:51 Button Mushroom 10:52 Game changer 10:52 LOL 10:52 XD 10:52 And i also noticed nobody cared or even looked at my message 10:52 OH AMN 10:52 THAT DAMAGE THOUGH 10:52 Thanks guys, the one time i'm not mad because of discord you completely ignore 10:52 FUCK 10:52 I THOUGHT THAT WAS GONNA KILL THE OTHER GUY TOO 10:52 Really? 10:52 Welp 10:52 *rip at me* 10:53 Is there even a point to play ultimate league? 10:53 I think I dug my grave around 4 turns ago 10:53 Classmates insist that I'm also important even though they ignore me so often... 10:53 I'm still getting r1s. 10:53 And the stars are useles.s 10:53 Aww yeah 10:53 I think that's good 10:53 Awww yeah 10:53 Nu pls 10:54 It was the only card I had 10:54 *sigh* 10:54 Frick 10:54 INCOMING PAIN 10:55 Ugh 10:55 I have 12 chat rooms on the discord muted 10:55 PvZHs was released too late. 10:55 I need more caaarrrrds 10:55 So nobody cares now 10:55 Since there's so much spam about them 10:55 Its so absurd TBH 10:55 OH HI THERE 10:55 10:55 NICE TO SEE YA 10:55 HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA 10:55 jskdanjasnowismxl czsldjfoiuse;ljk.m, xcjldfkshj.z/,mlxhkzasjndjblvdsf 10:55 'Well, good game 10:55 TBH I cold of killed ya earlier but I wanted to do that 10:55 and good F U C K 10:55 omg it just started pouring outside 10:55 I JUST GOT SWARMED BY THOSE THINGS 10:55 Never gonna give you up! 10:55 It was like 10:55 I gonna get it 10:56 Somehow 10:56 then 10:56 *dingaling 10:56 Never gonna sometyhn 10:56 When you hear the bell, unlike school it is not good 10:56 Anywyas 10:56 Anyone watch the Ben 10 Reboot 10:56 It means 3 giant men will come to your house and personally kill you 10:56 XD 10:56 Well, Good game 10:56 I wanna play again 10:56 I realized something. In a way, we're introducing r1 noobs to all the cards in the game (oh) 10:56 It's a learning experience 10:56 Sorry, forgot to mention that the invite was to hell where I can do my fetish on you. which deck? 10:56 .... 10:56 They're probably finding out new cards every game. 10:56 Hold on 10:56 Hmph 10:56 IDK 10:57 oh crud I can play Zombie HQ now 10:57 Wait what @Crazyzombie168 10:57 Now I'm confused 10:57 Hmmph, I was right. I'm not important. 10:57 You're important, I'm just not sure how to words... 10:57 lol 10:57 I just won a game using literally all truestrike zombies 10:57 >:D 10:57 https://twitter.com/TheGirlyIdeaist/status/788503293148278785 10:57 Which deck? 10:57 Hmmm... 10:57 my rustbolt sports deck 10:58 Wait, I said I wanna be a plant 10:58 has pool shark and mountain climber 10:58 Uhhh 10:58 RNG queen? 10:58 Hey, it's a party here 10:58 For once :P 10:58 I can't be a plant if you're a plant 10:58 I once won a game on turn 3. As Super Brainz 10:58 I said I wanna try with Super Brainz 10:58 This day is so stressfull 10:58 All my classmates do is lie to me who I am. They don't know crap. 10:58 Oh, you wanna be a zombie? 10:58 Ok 10:58 EVEN STEAM is failing now 10:58 Wait, you wanna be a zombie? 10:58 try Origin 10:58 I did all the hero quests for Super Brainz 10:59 I mean, I can try again. Maybe I can succeed. For once. 10:59 I would rather be a zombie 10:59 Though I'm probably playing as him wrong. 10:59 oh, OK 10:59 Venera 10:59 psssss 10:59 Fack Em Up? 10:59 I think i can help you 10:59 But I keep getting stuck with Cut Down to Size 10:59 That sounds really 10:59 really painful 10:59 The worst superpower in the game. 10:59 Yeah, beause let's face it 10:59 Venera, do you want me to teach you the best midrange deck in the whole game? 10:59 no 10:59 Come'on 10:59 I wanna try this for myself, first 10:59 It can help against CZ 10:59 Ok then 11:00 CZ? 11:00 CrazyZombie (168) 11:00 I'm playin against the yeti bastard. 11:00 CrazyZombie 11:00 Oh 11:00 Hopefully Idealist will have mercy? 11:00 11:00 Man seriously this day is STRESSING 11:00 Who is idealist? 11:00 On so many ways 11:00 You 11:00 Ideaist 11:00 Soery 11:00 Thank you 11:00 I think is because ideaist is kinda not a word 11:01 So Jack O' Lantern is now in PvZh 11:01 That's ideaist ya freaking discriminatory scum 11:01 Pretty interesting. 11:01 And hey Insert! I got the game now! 11:01 I'm saving up my gems because I know they want to tempt people to buy the new and better prem packs 11:01 And hello Rx2 11:02 But the event cards if costing gems 11:02 Welp ya fucked 11:02 I can't just waste 11:02 I'm saving gems to get a multipack 11:02 XD rip at me AGAIN 11:02 60 cards in a multipack now instead of 30 11:02 (because it's 6 cards instead of 3 each) 11:02 Time to go. 11:02 Goodbye. 11:02 Well event cards will be a limited time grab once it is out of early accessC 11:02 See ya Marcia 11:02 I know. 11:02 But the legendaries will be around forever 11:02 Ya more fucked 11:02 But I literally just got the game. 11:02 I need something :P 11:02 trust me. 11:02 Jack o lantern is an easy addition to solar hero decks 11:03 blazin blast does 450 damage 11:03 Popcap has given us a fine little Halloween treat with releasing PvZH "early" 11:03 considering the high amount of strikethrough 11:03 Yep... 11:03 Light Bomber 11:03 Steam down huh/ 11:03 Chompzilla is going to take over Ranked Mode 11:03 and Trick or Treater is gonna be good 11:03 Jack O' Lantern is a way better Bloomerang 11:03 because health and stat buffs 11:03 Wait 11:03 Red and Blue Engineer 11:03 lovebirds 11:03 OH COME ON 11:03 Every strikethrough plant is better than Bloomerang 11:03 ANTI HEROES?!?!?!? 11:03 Except for Solar Flare. 11:03 Mercy time 11:03 Light Bomber 11:04 light bomber and mognox are lovers because they have the same profile pic 11:04 I mean Fume-shroom 11:04 Why did I say Solar Flare? 11:04 clearly 11:04 Rx2 lol no 11:04 Light Bomber 11:04 I think they messed up Electric Boogaloo's Hero Quests 11:04 TFW when solar flare concedes 11:04 >:D 11:04 Fuck you too 11:04 Because the 3rd one involves using Pied Piper 11:05 But you don't get that by unlocking him 11:05 DAMN IT 11:05 (or by getting your first beastly hero) 11:05 Lol Steam is down 11:05 I WAS GONNA DO GOOD 11:05 UH, guys 11:05 Steam down 11:05 What do you do when you're extremely stressed? 11:05 Pied Piper is basic 11:05 I'm like that right now 11:05 Kill yourself 11:05 lol 11:05 I know that 11:05 jk 11:05 But you think they'd make it for a card you get by unlocking the character 11:05 Makes up for the stupidly easy place 3 dancing zombies I guess. 11:05 Good 11:05 WHAT THE HECK 11:06 @Light Bomber Steam is down :_: 11:06 I DIDNT DO ANYTHING 11:06 Oh 11:06 Yes 11:06 IT WAS LIKE 11:06 @Mognox 11:06 "something wrong with your game" 11:06 I was telling a guy about my stress 11:06 And then bam 11:06 "and probably you" 11:06 AND THEN YOU WON 11:06 I CALL BULLSHIT ON THE SERVERS BULLSHIT 11:06 Oh well 11:06 I would of killed you anyway 11:06 http://prntscr.com/cw16ls 11:06 I was doomed anyways 11:06 The premium pack info screen has a nice picture of all the cards in the game 11:06 Its called laughing 11:06 WOULD HAVE* 11:06 Ok, Venera 11:06 Except basics 11:06 Do you want me to teach you the ways of the midrange? 11:06 My 2nd hero for the zombies was Electric Boogaloo 11:06 https://twitter.com/TheGirlyIdeaist/status/788503293148278785 11:07 well, I think imma try the z hq 11:07 Choose the next deck to get fucked by 11:07 Guess you can say Zombie Heroes 2 - Electric Boogaloo (Troll) 11:07 Oh 11:07 OK... 11:07 z hq? 11:07 Hmmm... 11:07 I was in a good match too 11:07 Ok nvm 11:07 Then 11:07 NO ITS FINE 11:07 .3. 11:07 k 11:07 Venera 11:07 Do you want it or not 11:07 Pets from a Hunk? 11:07 It might help 11:07 The match is over. Thanks for playing! 11:07 Want what? 11:07 OH FINE GIVE IT TO ME 11:07 Me to teach you the midrange deck 11:07 Can't deny free help. 11:07 ok 11:07 PM 11:07 Fuck you I am doing my RNG King deck 11:07 yo 11:07 Oh 11:07 all the newbies gave me 2 easy rankups today 11:08 Off to rainbow league I go 11:08 Wow, harsh languag 11:08 I thought we were friends 11:08 ;--------------; 11:08 It was as a joke ya know 11:08 Lily, wanna fite? 11:08 ;-; 11:08 I know 11:08 Steam get up 11:08 this is also a joke 11:08 steeeeeeeam 11:08 ;=; 11:08 ;-; 11:08 @Cavia I can try after this one match I'm having 11:08 But seeing how you're max rank vs my rank 2 11:09 I don't think I'd win :P 11:09 Luckily my gigabit internet arrived 11:09 I'll pick a shitty deck (oh) 11:09 My RNG king deck is made for fun so 11:09 I'll be Chompzilla (oh) 11:09 Yeah, I can tell 11:09 Chompzilla is not going to be "weak" soon 11:09 Random number generator 11:09 = 11:09 XD 11:09 With Jack O' Lantern :P 11:09 chompzilla is already a top tiered hero 11:10 http://prntscr.com/cw17od 11:10 >:( (((((((99 11:10 2cold4me 11:10 There 11:10 start off slow 11:10 I guess 11:10 Ultimate RNG card get 11:10 Ummm... 11:10 I am incredibly sus 11:10 I kid you not Mognox, your link killed my chat 11:10 Chompzilla is the best hero 11:10 of the lack of doing anything 11:10 Period 11:11 And I had to reopen it XD 11:11 I have four Cornucopias Lily, just saying (oh) 11:11 Lol 11:11 But I have only two in this deck 11:11 Lightning powers 11:11 Best starting hand ever 11:11 oh I see how it is 11:11 Venera 11:11 Prevent me from hurting yo 11:11 I just need to finish this one game first 11:11 You're already on a match? 11:11 smart but DREARY 11:11 Boogaloo trying so hard to get rid of my Snowdrop here 11:11 I fully deserve my Cornucopia avatar 11:11 For the ultimate league 11:12 Why was gentle man nerfed? 11:12 Ugh 11:12 Anyway 11:12 isn't taco league the final league? 11:12 no wait 11:12 I think you have a gentleman 11:12 No, it's ultimate 11:12 Want to be a zombie or a plant @Cavia? 11:12 Rainbow is 11:12 it's taco then rainbow 11:12 Am I corect? 11:12 Ultimate is like diamond pre-1.6.23 11:12 Plant 11:12 Since plants are worse (oh) 11:13 Let me just change the zombie I am 11:13 RIP @ Gentleman 11:13 There we go. 11:13 You can change it in the challenge screen too 11:13 Oh, didn't know XD 11:13 Cancer Brainz? 11:13 It's either this or a not really good Electric Boogaloo 11:14 This has a few premiums in it 11:14 STEAK 11:14 STEAM 11:14 stem 11:14 To space 11:14 steakcommunity.com 11:15 Kill. Every. Thing. 11:15 My motto 11:15 :P 11:15 edgy 11:15 STEAM 11:15 (troll) 11:15 I knew it 11:15 So much stress 11:15 URG I HAVE NO CARDS 11:16 Why is under matenience now? 11:16 AGAIN 11:16 I have a beach trip tomorrow 11:16 >:::::::::(((((((((((((((99 11:16 at least we can rename decks again 11:16 Geyser? 11:16 Oh, nope. 11:17 you know what's fun? 11:17 frenzy + bonus attacks 11:17 Thought my bad luck would strike again 11:17 You know what's funner? 11:17 You mean a basic Brain Freeze non-pet deck? 11:17 Hearthstone 11:17 Thanks for nerfing the powerflower for me 11:17 IT WAS MY ONLY CHOICE 11:17 How did it be nerfed? 11:17 I see no nerf. 11:17 I had to stop that scientist bastad 11:18 He turned it into a pine-clone 11:18 I know... 11:18 >< 11:18 Oh. 11:18 My bad XD 11:18 Steam 11:18 oH god 11:18 STEAM 11:18 How long is this fucking matenice 11:18 Lily 11:18 Prepare to meet balance. 11:18 Mexican standoff 11:18 Oh gosh 11:19 The imfamous cheap bean combo 11:19 Well, not cheap but you know :P 11:19 I 11:19 NEED 11:19 MORE 11:19 CARDS 11:19 GG 11:19 Same. 11:19 rip @ me 11:19 Also, apparently if you have Samsung you get a free pack with two super rares (oh) 11:19 Ultimate RNG card played 11:19 Welp, now that my mom has her iPad back, time to see the event on Gw2! Because I'm that kind of PvZ player! 11:19 You have got to be shitting 11:19 me 11:19 XD 11:19 GG 11:20 NO 11:20 GG GG 11:20 You see my RNG deck also has a lot of card draw 11:20 Obviously I need better decks 11:20 I NEED TO TRADE MY STRANGE RESCUE RANGR!! 11:20 Yeah 11:20 Therefor I alwyas have a shit ton of cards 11:20 them kite bastads 11:20 I need more of those bloomy thingies 11:20 Phones 11:21 XD I imagine the cringe on your faces 11:21 Arms 11:21 *bloomy tingies* 11:21 *kite zombies* 11:21 *metal flower* 11:21 Skeleon Zombie holding a Halloween Basket 11:21 Trick or Treater is a bit meh 11:21 I haven't used it yet 11:21 Another addition to Immorticia Tricks maybe 11:22 Yeah def an add to my Tricky Witchy 11:22 Trick or Treater can't be unlocked (in a legit anyway) 11:22 JOL can be bought 11:22 *legit way 11:22 I am waiting for trick or treater to be availbe 11:22 I don't he will in my RNG deck though 11:22 Since its only 2 possible cards 11:22 Trick or Treater gives only two different treats 11:23 Yeah 11:23 The attack one is better 11:23 If it was 3 maybe 11:23 For Paparazzis at least 11:23 My Tricky little Witchy deck is kinda good 11:23 And since weeks ago I got a second trickster its pretty good 11:24 Teleport Vimpire (oh) 11:24 I like teleporing portals 11:24 Because inception 11:24 SOrry 11:24 ANyone wana fite meh? 11:24 Was AFK for a bit 11:24 HELL NO 11:24 Trickster is a must in tricks Immorticia 11:24 *wearing several casts* 11:24 Venera 11:25 Use the midrange deck 11:25 I mean, I'm good, but no thanks. 11:25 And you'll counter CZ hard 11:25 Please no lenny 11:25 I have to many zombie decks to counter 11:25 steam desu 11:25 he freaking died 11:25 I used my RNG, Power and hit the hero with tons of power decks againt him 11:25 OK i don't think I wanna do this at this point 11:26 CZ 11:26 The custom deck, I mean 11:26 Midrange IS the counter to your playstyle(s) 11:26 I think Trial and Error is the best teacher 11:26 Ok venera 11:26 If you ever change mind 11:26 I don't have a playstyle 11:26 Alright 11:26 Hit me a message on my talk page 11:26 Yeah 11:26 She's just 11:26 CZ everyone has one 11:26 WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK 11:26 I use a lot of random shit 11:26 So what? Steam is dead on windows? 11:26 TNS101 11:26 Steam is down 11:26 What IS my playstyle then? 11:26 Everywhere 11:26 CZ 11:27 Your playstyle is skilllessspammus 11:27 I was in a good match too 11:27 It's the same one as murabito 's 11:27 I don't think the Lawn of Doom event will require gems. 11:27 ... wat 11:27 Except murabito is much less aggro 11:27 I don't remember seeing LoD packs in the code that contained the new cards other than JOL 11:27 I only have 1-2 aggro decks 11:27 Srsly the only deck i dislike playing against that is yours 11:27 IS your "rng" decks 11:27 Those are thedefinition of "fair and balanced" 11:28 They are for fun 11:28 I don't remember ever fighting you 11:28 I'm elemec 11:28 elemecz 11:28 I kinda suspected that for some reason 11:28 Offensive sunflower 11:29 My RNG decks are for fun and not poweful and yet I win a lot with the RNG King one 11:29 Probs because of butts 11:29 h m p h 11:30 oh pvzh is released? 11:30 Yes 11:30 oh nice 11:31 Downside: Noob storm 11:31 I expected this to happen really 11:31 Upside: Free wins 11:31 <<<<